


[Cover] Rosethorne

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [54]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: for beloved suitesamba. thank you so much for writing such romantic JL novels. I loved them so much.Support the author!Read their works!Thanks for dropping by!





	[Cover] Rosethorne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rosethorne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365160) by [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba). 



[](https://imgur.com/ePOH3df)

**Author's Note:**

> Bless cwb for her tweet post about a quote from this novel: I was able to set my eyes and be transported into the world of my beloved fandom slash favourite book. Aye! I also loved this cartoon adaptation entitled, 'Mary and the Secret Garden' when I was a child. And when I've read this yesterday—I started around 10pm and I never stop until I reached John and Sherlock's first kiss! And that's around 3AM so... yea I was a bit.. the next day, I was a bit dizzy and I slept the afternoon away—to hell with the power cut. XD


End file.
